A Friend Found
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: Chris Redfield is an eager young man excited for his new position in S.T.A.R.S, but when he is paired up with a female, everything seems wrong. However, that all changes after Raccoon City goes to hell, and that girl helps him out.A friendship begins. C/J
1. Destination: Raccoon City

The drive to Raccoon City seemed to last forever. Chris, a young man who was joining the team thought he'd fall asleep right then and there on the highway. Afterall, he'd been driving for about 5 hours now, and it was getting dark out. Luckilly for him, the next exit said, "Raccoon City: one mile."

Chris jumped up in his seat when he saw that sign. He straightened his posture and paid more attention to the road. He had been filled with joy when an envelope came in the mail about a week ago from S.T.A.R.S captain Albert Wesker saying he would become a S.T.A.R.S member. Infact, the exact letter looked something like this:

_Dear Christopher Redfield,_

_I got your letter about wanting to join The Special Tactics And Rescue Service team, or S.T.A.R.S for short. As you know, we don't just let anyone in. This is a new group and I'm only allowing a certain number (a very small one for that matter) of talented individuals to join. I have done some research and I hear that you are an excellent marksman, and that you were once in the Air Force. You have a great background, so I've decided to let you join us. If you need anything, let me know. I'll always be there for my team. Christopher, you have been placed into the Alpha team based on your skills. There will be a few others with you. Meet me at the R.P.D in Raccoon city in exactly a week for our first meeting. Good Luck._

_  
-Albert Wesker,_

_S.T.A.R.S founder and captain._

Chris remembered the proud look on his little sister Claire's face as she told everyone she knew that her brother was going to become a top notch police officer. Chris was psyched about his new job. He'd finally make some good money, live a nice, peaceful life, and eventually...settle down and marry. But he didn't want to worry about the future right now ; he wanted to focus on the present. He drove off the ramp on the interstate and parked to look at a map of Raccoon City. It was a quiet peaceful city; Chris liked it already. He saw that the Police office was only a 5 mile drive down the main road. So Chris fired up his engine and sped toward the R.P.D. He was excited. Everything was finally working out for him...and so far, it was working out _perfectly._


	2. The Encounter

When Chris pulled into the R.P.D parking lot, it was empty. Chris glanced at his watch. It was two am. He was early. The meeting was supposed to be at 10am. "Oops.", Chris said. He noticed a nice little motel across the street and decided to stay there for the night. It was so close anyways...he could sleep till 9:45am and not be late!! Chris dumped his packing bags in his room and threw his tired body onto the bed. Although it was a crappy and low quality bed, Chris was so tired that it felt like the comfiest bed in the world. Within 5 minutes of his head hitting the pillow as his body relaxed in the blue striped sheets, Chris Redfield was asleep.

When he opened his eyes, it was 9:30. "Perfect!", Chris said aloud to himself as he looked at the time. He had a muffin at the cafe in the motel and downed a cup of joe. He tugged on a nice looking pair of slacks, although he knew it really didn't matter because today he'd be getting his uniform and he'd have to wear that. At 9:50 Chris ran across the road to the police station. He walked in to a big grand hall bustling with people. He saw a policeman guarding a door. "Excuse me sir, could you show me where the S.T.A.R.S office is?", Chris asked the rough looking man. The man gave Chris a long stare, and after what felt like a million years, he nodded. "I'll take 'ya.", he said, leading Chris through a series of doors, halls, and stairs. Eventually they came to a long, isolated hall with a white door. A sign hung just before the door that read "S.T.A.R.S". Chris turned to the policeman. "Thanks a ton!!", he exclaimed. "No problem.", the policeman replied, and he departed for the main hall again. Chris noticed another man waiting outside of the S.T.A.R.S door. Chris glanced at his watch. 9:59. One more minute. He patiently waited with his hands in his pockets. Chris' stomach was in butterflies. He was so excited, so thrilled to be at the actual S.T.A.R.S office. At exactly 10 am, the door creaked open to reveal the face of a blonde haired man who looked about 35 or so. "Welcome. Come on in.", he said. He figured that this was Captain Wesker. He took a step in the rather small and cramped office. There were a total of 5 desks, Wesker's included. They were all brand new and neat; and five chairs were placed in the center of the room. Wesker, dressed in his dark navy blue S.T.A.R.S uniform, took one of the seats. Chris was starting to like Wesker. He was mysterious, cool, and kind. Or so he seemed. The man who had been waiting outside took a seat next to him. He looked in his 30's too; Chris wondered who the other two guys would be and if he would be the youngest one. "Where's the other 2?", Chris asked Wesker, who was busying himself with something. "Oh, they'll be coming. Keep in mind that there are more than 5 members- this is just alpha team and one rookie from bravo.", Wesker said. Then, heavy pounding footsteps were heard. Chris turned his head. "Who the...?, he wondered. Suddenly, the closed door was pushed open.


	3. Fading Joy

"Hi, sorry I'm late.", Chris heard. He slowly turned around and saw a woman with short brown hair dressed in a blue tube top with a black mini and a white sweatshirt tied around her waist. On her feet she wore UGGs."Oh great. A woman.", Chris muttered. Chris didn't like women too much. He found them annoying, needy, moody, hormonal and a ton of other stuff. The only woman he really liked was Claire. Other experiences he had were bad. The woman plopped down beside him. "Of course.", Chris muttered. "What? You talking to me?", she asked him. "No.", he mumbled. "Whatever.", she sad, shrugging. Chris saw her laugh. Then, a teenager with short brown hair ran in. At first, Chris thought it was a boy, but he looked again and saw the feminine facial features. "Another girl?", he asked, annoyed. The tube top lady looked at him. She tilted her head and looked confused. Chris thought it looked kind of cute. But he didn't say anything. "She's the rookie.", Wesker said. "What's wrong with girls?", tube top lady asked. She looked upset. "Nothing. I'm just not their biggest fan.", Chris said,and tube top lady laughed. "You are so funny. I'm Jill.", she said. Chris nodded. "I'm Chris.", he said. "Nice to meet you, Chris.", she said."You too. I guess.", Chris replied. "You GUESS?", Jill exclaimed. Now it was Chris' turn to laugh. Women sure were moody, but they were pretty funny too. Jill rolled her eyes, and Chris could see her turning a bit red. "Hi. Did I miss anything?", the short rookie asked, scurrying over and sitting down in the last availble seat, next to Jill. "Nope, we're just getting started.", Wesker said. "He's so tolerant.", Chris thought. He glanced at his watch. 10:10. The rookie was 10 minutes late and Wesker didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. "Well, she's only a rookie. That's why he's probably not mad.", Chris thought. He saw Jill looking at him. "What?", he asked. She burst out laughing and Chris plugged his ears on purpose, because her laugh was annoying and he wanted to irritate her. "Hey!", she exclaimed, jabbing him in the arm. He glared at her, and she retreated, slumping in her seat and looking at the ground. "Dude. You just said that ALOUD.", the man in his 30's told Chris. "Said what aloud?", Chris asked nervously. He could feel himself sweating, and he kept his arms down, just in case. "The whole rant about that girl being late and why Wesker's not bothered by it, etcetera.....", the man said. "oops.", Chris said. He saw the rookie glaring at him. "Sorry.", Chris muttered. "Well, she is an inexperienced rookie!", Chris exclaimed. The girl pouted and folded her tiny arms across her chest. "Right...?", Chris asked, forcing a smile. The man ignored him and read the newspaper. He looked at Wesker. Wesker was pretending to be busy, cleaning off his desk. HE looked at Jill for support. "She's only a rookie...right, Jill?", he said weakly. It felt weird saying another woman's name besides Claire's aloud. Jill whipped her head in the opposite direction of Chris and her brown bob stung Chris' cheeks. "Ow...", he muttered. He saw her go over to the girl. "Its alright...don't listen to him. All of us were once rookies. I'm not even so good at this myself.", Jill said, kneeling down beside her. The girl nodded. Wesker returned to the area. "Is the drama over?", he asked sarcastically, and Chris laughed. Chris looked around the room. No one else was laughing. Wesker had a stern look on his face. ", that wasn't intended to be funny.", he snapped. That just made immature Chris laugh harder. Jill saw his expression and bit her lip. She was mad at Chris but his laugh was so funny. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't let him win. But one look at Wesker's pissed off face had her in hysterics. She clutched onto Chris' shoulder for support, but he wriggled out of her grasp. Both of them stopped laughing. "Let's start, shall we? We're already 30 minutes late.", Wesker hissed. Chris wasn't so sure if he liked Wesker anymore. He was being too strict and serious.

"Alright. Let's start.", Chris agreed.


	4. Bad Impressions

"As you all probably know, I am Albert Wesker, your team captain.", Wesker anounced, pacing back and forth around the room. "At least you should know that.", he said, looking Chris straight in the eye. Chris nodded. "Now, I'm sure you all don't know eachother. Is that correct?", Wesker asked, glancing from member to member. "I met Chris.", Jill said in a tiny voice, looking up at Wesker's curious expression. "Oh, did you?", Wesker asked. Jill nodded. "Well, anyways, lets tell a bit about ourselves. I will start.", Wesker said. "Of course.", Chris muttered, and Jill giggled a little. "Will you shut up?", Chris whispered to her. Wesker was glaring at the two of them. Jill smacked Chris' face and locked her lips. Chris cringed at the pain, but managed to stay calm. "May I continue, Jillian?", Wesker snarled, and Chris almost laughed. "Y-yes.", she said, shoving her hands in her pockets nervously. "I am Albert Wesker.", he started. Chris felt like showing off. "Dum dum dum.", he whispered. This time, the rookie, Jill, and the other man were all laughing. Chris beamed proudly. "Christopher!", Wesker snapped and the room became silent. He continued. "I am an excellent marksman. I wanted to find other excellent marksmen.", he said, looking specifically at Chris and the other man. "So thats why I formed S.T.A.R.S", he said, going on. "I enjoy shooting, investigating, and oh...being in charge.", he finished, smiling proudly. "Who would like to go next?", he asked. Chris shot his hand up. "Alright, Christopher. No fooling around.", he said. "Alright.", Chris said. He stood up. "I am Chris Redfield. I am 23.", he announced. "Big whoop.", the rookie said, and Wesker gave her a warning look. "I have a younger sister named Claire who is 17. She's into motorcycles. ", he said, checking the reactions of his comrades. The man clearly wasn't paying attention, Jill looked like she was ready to fall asleep any minute, the rookie was pouting and Wesker watched attentively. "I'm an excellent Marksman and I used to be in the air force. This job really means a lot to me.", he finished. He sat back down. Jill got up

immeadiately and cleared her throat. Everyone paid close attention to her. It wasn't fair, and Chris was jealous. "Hi. My name is Jill. I enjoy chemistry and solving puzzles. I have mastered the piano.", she said, the rookie's face lit up. "Me too!", she exclaimed. "Cool. I'm 21 and I have a boyfriend.", she said, smirking at Chris. Chris' heart sunk a little. SHE had a boyfriend? Why didn't he have a girlfriend? He looked down. "I miss him very much.:", she went on. By the smug look on her face, Chris knew she was trying to make him jealous. She was getting her revenge. "What a confident woman.", Chris muttered. There was applause as she dramatically took a bow. Then, the rookie stepped up. Chris was guessing she was around the age of 14 or so. But wasn't that too young to handle a gun? "I'm Rebecca. I'm 16.", she said. "I was close.", Chris said aloud. She ignored him. "I have been training to become a nurse. I also enjoy piano, like Jill.", she said, smiling at Jill. "Looks like somebody has a new BFF.", Chris teased. "Oh shut up.", Jill said. There was applause for Rebecca. She blushed and ran back to her seat. Finally, the man went up. "I am Barry. I have a wife and two beautiful daughters. I need to make good money for my family.", he said, and even HE got applause. Chris looked down at the ground. He had NOT made a good first impression at all. "Excuse me.", he said, getting up from his chair. He was hungry. He decided he would go back to the motel, and have a quick bite to eat. Then he'd call Claire, his best friend in the whole world (and also his sister). After thinking about this in the hall, he finally decided that he would call Claire first. He pulled out his cellphone and punched in her number. Suddenly, the S.T.A.R.S door opened. Jill's face appeared from the small crack. "What's wrong? Couldn't handle the fact that you got no applause?", she teased, smiling at him. "Go away.", he said. Then, to his disappointment, he heard Claire's voicemail. "Hey, this is Claire Redfield. I;'m not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. Bye." BEEP. Chris noticed that Jill was still there. "Hey Claire. Its me Chris. Call me back. Love you.", he said, hanging up. He was going to trick Jill into thinking that Claire was his girlfriend. "That your girlfriend?", she asked quietly. "Yeah, look who's jealous.", Chris said. "Jealous? Of you?", she said, and she started to laugh. Chris angrilly stormed down the hall. "Chris, wait! I'm sorry.", she said softly. Chris turned around to face her. "Apology...DENIED!!", he roared, and ran into the parking lot. He just needed to cool down a bit.


	5. Claire To The Rescue

Chris pushed open the great double doors leading out of the police station with all of his might. He ran in the parking lot, sat down, and just rested, his chin perched on his knees. "Chris...", he heard a voice. He saw Wesker approaching him. "What's the matter?", Wesker asked. "Jill told me you were upset.", he said. He kneeled down beside Chris. "That snitch!!", Chris hissed under my breath. Wesker chuckled. "Chris, she's just looking out for you. She cares for you.", Wesker said. "I don't need to be coddled like a baby.", Chris said sarcastically. "Well...come in soon. We're handing out uniforms.", Wesker said, getting up. "Ok.", Chris said. He felt like he was a little kid. He watched cars whiz by as they drove down the main road. Chris couldn't believe how modern the world was now....in 1996. When he was a boy, it had been much different. After about 5 more minutes, Chris' cellphone rang. It played the familiar tune of "Star Spangled Banner". It felt good to hear such a pretty song. Chris fipped open his bulky phone. "Hey. How's everything?", Claire's voice asked. "Claire!! I'm so glad you called. Everything sucks. I'm partnered with a WOMAN!!", he exclaimed. Claire knew his feelings toward the feminine gender and didn't mind his complaints. "That sucks.", she said. "It really does. She teases me, she annoys me, she makes me jealous on purpose. I already made myself look like an idiot at my job today.", Chris said. "Oh Chris, I knew something would go wrong.", Claire's said, her voice sounding a

little odd. Then, loud and clear, Chris heard Claire say, "That's why I came to check up on you." he turned to see his 16 year old sister standing behind him, grinning, holding a box of his favorite powdered jelly donuts, which Claire knew he savored when he was upset. "CLAIRE!! You're the best.", Chris said, embracing his tiny sister. Claire's auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing her trademark red "Let me Live" top that just barely revealed her belly-button. She had worn her faded jeans with old sneakers, and Chris suddenly felt happy again. Claire's old, familiar look made him feel at home. She sat down next to him. "So tell me more about your situation. Like, your partner", she said, chewing on a donut. Chris picked one up. "Well, her name is Jill. First off, she's someone you would consider a total slut; she came prancing into the office in a mini and tube top.", Chris said. Claire arched her eyebrows. "Wow. She has some nerve.", Claire said. "She has short brown hair. And she is very, very nosy. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw her coming over.", Chris said. Then he suddenly remembered his girlfriend act. "Claire. If you see Jill...tell her that you are my girlfriend. I'm trying to make her jealous.", Chris said, chewing on his thumbnail nervously. "got it.", Claire said. "Speak of the devil.", Chris said, and sure enough, there was Jill, strutting out in those ridiculous UGGS. It was hot out, and the middle of July. Who wore UGGS in July? "Chris...", she started but she stopped. "So you do actually have a girlfriend, huh? I thought you were faking.", Jill said, eying Claire who had the whole act down perfectly. She clung onto Chris' arm and kept on gazing up at him. Her expression was so funny that Chris wanted to burst out laughing but he knew he couldn't, because that would ruin the act. "Wesker kinda wants you back in, now. You must have been out here forever. Did I really upset you that bad?", Jill asked, and there was a rather cocky tone to her voice. Chris wanted to punch her in the face but he stopped. He looked at Claire. "Well....it was nice seeing you, Claire.", he said. "Ditto.", Claire agreed. "I better be on my way. Love ya.", Claire said, blowing him kisses. "Ditto.", Chris said, stealing Claire's expression, and she giggled. He sent her some air kisses and started to march back inside. Jill followed, right on his heels.


	6. The Uniforms

"Chris, are you trying to make me jealous?", Jill asked Chris, reading his mind perfectly. "No. Are you trying to make me jealous?", he shot back. "No. Not at all. I thought you'd be interested that I had a boyfriend, that's all.", she said. Chris ignored her and walked faster toward the S.T.A.R.S office. She ran to catch up with him. "Hey, wait up!", Jill said, but he ignored her. "Chris? God you're annoying.", she huffed as she sped up her pace. By the time she had almost caught up with him, Chris dashed off toward the office at full speed. He was out of Jill's 20/20 vision within seconds. "He's fast.", Jill thought. She walked the rest of the way to the office. She took her seat next to Chris, who seemed to be

focused on something. She followed his eyes to a uniform box. "Finally, you're all back.", Wesker said, sighing. Jill crossed her legs. Barry scratched his nose. Chris itched his mosquito bite. Rebecca sneezed. Everyone looked at her. "allergies.", she said in a nasaily voice. "Ahem.", Wesker said, loudly clearing his throat. Everyone turned their attention to Wesker. "Every STARS member needs a uniform, right?", Wesker asked enthusiasically. "Yeah!", the team chirped. "And Jill, that dog dress you call a shirt isn't a uniform. Neither is a trash bag mini.", he barked at Jill, who turned red and slinked back in her seat, causing her chair to tip over. Jill was defenseless; she went soaring backward, about to crack her head on the hard marble floor when suddenly, someone caught her. Jill opened her eyes to see Chris holding her. It was the most awkward moment for those two. About a second later, Chris let go of Jill and said, "Ew!" She fell hard on her butt. Chris wiped his hands and returned to his seat. Jill followed. "ANYWAYS, here are the uniforms. They don't match.", Wesker continued.  
He handed Chris a white shirt with a camo-green vest and matching pants. They had the STARS logo on it. Wesker was already in his dark navy blue uniform. He had a mic attached to his head. "Jill, here is a more suitable outfit for you.", he said, handling Jill a rather masculine outfit composed of baggy navy blue pants and a medium blue plain T shirt. It had dark blue shoulder pads, and said "STARS" on the back. Wesker also gave her a STARS beret. Jill looked at her new uniform in disgust. "You expect me to wear THIS?", she exclaimed. "This is the police station Jill, not Las Vegas.", Wesker said. Jill's face was puffy and red. It looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Wesker handed Barry a red uniform, and then Rebecca got a decently cute matching pants and top set, with a red cross on the back. "Go put these on.", Wesker said. The officers went into the restrooms to change and then returned, all dressed in their uniforms. Jill groaned. "Now I look even more like a guy.", Jill complaned. "Tough.", Wesker said. Chris loved his uniform; he was proudly strutting around in it until Rebecca stuck out her foot and tripped him. "Ahh!", he shouted as he fell hard on his ass. Rebecca laughed, and he saw her give Jill a high five. How was he ever going to survive this job.....


	7. A Sulky Saturday

A month had passed already. Chris was in his own apartment now. The familiar "BEEP, BEEP", of Chris' alarm clock woke him up at 9:30 on a Saturday. He didn't have to work Saturdays, but he always went in, anyways. He was usually alone. He preffered it that way. He didn't have to have that annoying partner of his always in his face. Chris slipped into his STARS uniform and made sure he had his I.D. Card. He remebered Wesker saying, "Your key to get in is your I.D. If you lose it, you're off the team. I am not responsible for your card." Chris glanced at his card. He smiled. He looked so good in it. "This should find me a real girlfriend.", he thought to himself as he hopped into his car and drove to the R.P. ran in, his feet punding against the floor. "ID card, please?", the secretary asked. Chris showed her the card. "Nice picture she said." Chris blushed with pride. "Thanks!", he said, and ran down the hall, up the stairs, through some doors until he finally reached the STARS office. "Peace at last.", he told himself as he pushed open the door. When he went in, he saw Jill pacing back in forth. She stopped and looked up at him. The happy expression on Chris' face had faded, and a horrific look replaced it. "Why are you here?", he asked Jill, rather angry that she showed up. "I thought you might want some help. Afterall, we are partners.", she replied. Chris laughed. "A novice like YOU? ", he asked, jabbing his bony finger at her. She backed up a little. "Helping a pro, like ME? Get serious!", Chris said, making fun of the tiny brunette who stood before him. "Excuse me?", she snapped. Chris backed away. "Hey, I thought you spent "quality time" with your boyfriend on weekends!", Chris exclaimed, making perentheses out of his fingers for emphasis. "I could say the same thing about you and your girlfriend!", she shot back, her piercing grey eyes burning holes in his skin. He put his hands up in the air. "I surrender!", he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, but then started to giggle. "Alright fine. You can help.", Chris said in a nice tone. "Really? Aw, your the best! Thanks!", she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "You can help me by getting the hell out of here!!", Chris snapped, shattering the young woman's hopes. Raging with hurt and anger, she stomped her foot against the white marble floor. "Can't make me!!", she said disobediently. Chris tried to shove her out the door but she was strong; her feet would not move. "Fat ass.", Chris muttered. "I heard that! I'm not fat, your just weak.", she snapped. Chris was expecting Jill to run out and cry like a new born baby, but no, here she was, not crying, but becoming increasingly red with anger. "Just go, okay?", Chris asked her in a surprisingly gentle tone. Jill stressed him out big time; her rebellious attitude made his stomach churn and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and never see her face again. Chris, who was standing up, walked over to his desk. He could feel jill's eyes on his back as he pulled out his grey swivel chair and let his body sink into it. He swiveled so his back was facing Jill. Chris laid his head on his desk. No, he wasn't about to cry; he was about to lose his temper. He started breathing deeply, relaxation slowly forming. Everything was going wonderfully until....


	8. Screamin' For IDs

"hey, you ok, crybaby?", Jill's mocking voice called. Boy did Chris hate females. "GO AWAY!!!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, lifting up his head, revealing his angry red face. All that meditation for nothing. Jill had just fucked everything up. If she made one more catty remark, Chris would slam her face against the door repeatedly. That's how mad he was. Luckilly, Jill got the picture that Chris wanted to be left alone. She had a scared expression on her face, and she was biting her lip. It looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment. She shot him an upset look and bolted out the door. Then, something fluttered to the floor. Chris ran over to see what it was. A white card that said "STARS: Jill Valentine." It had a picture of Jill on it. Her expression was dead serious. "Jill's ID.", he muttered to himself. He thought about his choices. He could return it to Jill so she could have her job. Or, he could keep the ID and get Jill booted off the team. He thought that booting her would be unfair, and cruel, as much as he disliked her. "I'll give it to her.", he decided. He had no idea where she lived though, and he wasn't just about to stalk her down. He slid it in his back pocket, hoping that he'd run into Jill by coinsidence. "I'll go home for now.", Chris muttered. He put the reports he needed to sort through in his bag, and he headed out the door. However, once he was in the main hall, he saw Jill and Wesker. "Oh shit.", he thought. He hid behind the receptionist's desk (since she wasn't there) and watched the scene. "....and I JUST had it, captain! I SWEAR!", Jill exclaimed. Her face was red; there were tears trickling down her cheeks. Her grey eyes were foggy. Wesker sighed. "I am not responsible for your I.D., Jill. If you lose it, you're out.", he flatly said. "Wow, she must really enjoy her job.",Chris thought when he saw Jill tear up a bit more. "I should help her...it really isn't fair if she gets booted.", he told himself. Chris got up from his hiding spot, and ran over to the two. He waved Jill's shiny ID in his hand. "I have it!", he exclaimed. Jill whipped her head around to face him. Her grey eyes almost exploded. Then she scowled and yanked the card out of his hand. "You thief!", she exclaimed. Chris panicked. This was making him look bad. "I found it it the floor! I didn't steal it from you!", Chris told Jill. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right.", she replied. "Looks like we have a theif.", Wesker said, eying Chris."Wh-what?", he asked, stuttering a bit. Jill put her hands on her hips as if to make some sort of a statement. Now Jill was trying to get HIM kicked off the team. Fabulous. Wesker pulled out a handbook. "Theft of other's personal items results in a permanent suspension from the team.", he read. He put the book away. "Hand me your ID. Its over.", he said, outstretching his hand. Chris shot a desperate look at Jill. She KNEW he didn't take it! She just looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "Fine, take my fucking ID!", Chris shouted in rage, slapping his precious ID down in Wesker's hand. He shot Jill a disgusted look and turned to go to his car. He didn't need STARS, anyways. He was too good for him. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps. A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Wait!", Jill's voice exclaimed. Chris turned around to face her. "Wesker! He didn't steal it. I should've told you.", she told Wesker. He arched his eyebrows. "Is that so?", he asked Jill. She nodded. "Are you positive he didn't steal it?", Wesker asked. "A hundred percent.", Jill said. "Alright. Welcome back, Christopher. Jill, don't mess around again.", Wesker said. He handed Chris his ID. Chris turned to the beaming Jill. "Thanks. Really, you didn't have to do that.", Chris told her. "I know.", she said. Then she threw her arms around Chris. He gagged. She shoved his shoulder. "No cheating now.", he teased her, and they both laughed. "Puh-lease.", Jill said. Jill Valentine had just saved his ass when he should've been kicked out. He decided that she wasn't THAT bad...but he didn't want to be her friend. Yet.


	9. 2 Years Makes A Difference

2 years later

Chris arrived at work one day, and Jill pulled him aside. "What?", he asked with an annoyed sigh. "I

need to talk to you.", Jill said. "Fine.", Chris said. She dragged him out in the hall. Then she closed

the STARS door. "Why do you detest me?", she asked Chris. "I never said I hated you.", Chris said.

"You always avoid me.", she pointed out. "I don't know...it's just...", he said, and he hung his head.

Why did he hate Jill? Only because she was a female? He couldn't think of anything she ever did to

him that was worth hating her for. Jill had been pretty much innocent. Annoying, but innocent. Afterall,

she'd saved him from losing his job. He looked up at Jill, his face red. For some odd reason, he felt like

he was going to cry any minute. "Well...", Jill said, expecting him to say something. "Jill...I'm sorry.",

he spat out. Then he turned away from her because his eyes were starting to get foggy. Why was he

crying? The last time he cried was when he broke his leg in 5th grade. He was a grown man now. Jill

was making him feel sorry for her. And it was working. He buried his head in his arms. Jill sensed his

sorrow and she walked over to him. "Aw, Chris...", she said in a sympathetic tone. She threw her arms

around Chris, and he didn't pull back for once. Then Wesker walked out. "Shit! Wesker is going to see

me crying like a baby!", Chris thought, but Jill spoke up. "Wekser...I made Chris cry. I picked on him,

like, big time. So its my fault.", she said. The fake tone in her voice wanted to make Chris laugh.

Wesker arched his eyebrows. "Ok. Come in when you're...ready.", Wesker said, pausing to look at the

two and then walking back into the office. "Here, lets go get icecream.", Jill said, taking Chris' hand.

"What, you think I'm a little kid?", Chris asked, pulling his hand back. Jill sighed. "I know you love ice

cream. I see you stash it in the office. And you know food isn't allowed.", she said. She had got Chris.

He laughed, suddenly forgetting about being all emotional and sad. "Thanks Jill. For saving my ass

again.", he said. She blushed. "No problem. I'll always be there for you, partner.", she said winking.

The two walked into the parking lot and then got into Jill's convertible. "Nice car.", Chris said, and

meaning it. She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks.", she said. She fired up the engine and sped toward

Baskin Robbins. Chris laughed. He used to go here all the time when he was little. Jill parked the car

perfectly and Chris helped her out. "Lets make a peace treaty.", Chris said. "Okay.", Jill said, giggling.

Chris picked out Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on a cone. Jill picked strawberry. "I'll pay."

Chris said, pulling out a credit card, but Jill held up hers. "Its my treat to you, remember?", she said,

swiping her card quickly, in the blink of an eye. "Thanks Jill.", he said. "Anytime.", she replied, and t

he two walked outside, talking eating their cold treats. "I can't believe we bickered for two years.", Jill

said, laughing over all their fights. "Jill....do you really have a boyfriend?", Chris asked, and he could

feel himself turning red. "No.", she said, turning a deep shade of pink. "So you were lying?", he asked

with a sly grin. "Yes. To make you jealous.", she said in a tiny voice. Chris threw back his head and

laughed a hearty laugh. His ice cream fell to the floor, but he didn't care. "Share mine.", Jill said. "but

wait...do you actually have a girlfriend?", she asked him. "Nope, that was my sister Claire. Great little

actress, huh?", he said, smirking. Jill laughed. "You two sure did trick me!", she exclaimed. "But

please, share mine.", she said. Chris and Jill both went to take a lick at the same time, and then their

tongues touched. Jill felt an electric tingle throughout her spine. Chris jumped. The ice cream fell off

the cone, and it left the two with their tongues touching. Then Chris moved close to Jill and pressed his

lips against hers. She wrapped her arms tenderly around his waist, and Chris couldn't believe this was

happening. He placed his hands around her waist, and their tongues bound themselves together. They

both froze in place when they heard the familiar "OMG!", of Rebecca Chambers. Jill let go of Chris

and ran over to Rebecca. "Rebecca! You can't tell Wesker we blew off the meeting so we could get ice

cream and...kiss.", she said, blushing. "Ok. But you two NEED to get back in the office now!! There is

important news!", she exclaimed. Jill bolted after her. Chris followed Jill. "Did we really just kissed?",

he asked himself. It had been his first and only kiss so far. He wouldn't mind doing it again. Ironically,

Jill was thinking the same thing.


	10. The Fear For Raccoon City

Chris, Jill, and Rebecca bolted through the closed door of the STARS office. Wesker wore a concerned

expression on his face. Jill was still so ecstatic from the whole kiss that she burst out laughing

spontaneously. Wesker shot her a very angry look, and it scared her so much that she almost pissed her

pants. "Sit", Wesker ordered, and all three team mates took their seats. Jill grasped Chris' hand tightly.

He squeezed it, letting her know that she'd be safe with him. "A man named William Birkin has

acidentally released a virus into Raccoon city.", Wesker started. Jill paled. "Like, influenza?", Rebecca

asked. "Worse.", Wesker said. Jill squeezed Chris' hand as tightly as she could, silently expressing her

fear. "Birkin was experimenting with his virus, the T virus. He expreimented on some rats that

escaped.", he said. "Wh-what does the T-virus do to you/?", Jill asked nervously. "It turns humans into

mindless zombies. Infection is already spreading.", Wesker said. Rebecca's tiny mouth was hanging

open. Barry was rubbing his temples. "Now what?", Chris asked, trying to sound as confident as he

could, although he was scared too. "We've been asked to investigate a mansion in the Raccoon forest

nearby. Just don't die.", Wesker replied. Chris shot Rebecca a sympathetic look. The poor girl was only

She shouldn't have to deal with horrors like this at her young age. "WE have a week to prepare. Make good use out of it.", Wesker said. He turned to leave, but then Rebecca piped up. "Can we quit?",

she asked in a small voice. Wesker strode over to her, lowered his sunglasses, and glared.

NO", he yelled, and the teenager started shaking. "Meetings over. You can go home now.", he

announced, striding out of the room. Then Rebecca started to cry. Jill went over to comfort her.

He's just being mean.", Jill said, and Rebecca sniffed. Chris watched the two. HE couldn't get

over how sympathetic Jill was. Why? Then he remebered Wesker saying, "Those who are most

sympathetic in the beginning, turn out to be the nastiest in the end."Chris paled and fell out of

his chair. His cheek smacked the cold floor. That quote was coming to haunt him. Jill had

always been so sympathetic...if Wesker's prophecy was true, would she turn on Chris in later

years? He shuddered and tried not to think about it, yet he could not get up. The whole room

seemed to be spinning, Jill and Rebecca seemed so far away, and Barry was slowly fading

away. Chris blinked but everything was still spinning. "What's wrong with me? Am I becoming

ill?", Chris asked himself. He began to panic. He tried closing his eyes but it just made him feel

nauseaus. ""JILL!", he shouted randomly, surprised by the fear in his voice. At that moment,

everything stopped and Jill ran over. "Oh my god. Are you okay?", she asked Chris, who looked

at her weakly. She placed her cool hand on his forehead. "Holy shit, you're burning up.

! Do you have a thermometer?", she said, asking the rookie nurse. "Always.", she

replied,. Tossing her one. "Thanks. Really.", Jill said. She put the metal tip under Chris' tongue.

"A 103.9 fever....oh no. He needs to get home.", she said, picking up Chris. "Just stay over my

apartment.",she whispered to him, and he nodded. She placed him gently in her backseat and

sped off toward her apartment, the moon glistening in the night sky.


	11. A Passionate Evening

When Chris came to, he noticed he was in a dimly lit blue apartment. It had 3 rooms- a bathroom, a

bedroom, and a kitchen. He found himself lying on the couch. "Where am I...", he thought. Then he

remebered that Jill had brought him to her apartment. "How did she lift me?", he asked himself. He

groaned. He had a terrible headache; it felt like somebody was slamming a rusty sledge hammer down

on his head over and over again. Chris suddenly heard soft footsteps. He looked up and locked eyes

with Jill.

The moonlight illuminated her pale skin; she was still in her STARS uniform except her hat

was off her head. Chris thought she looked peculiar without it; he was so used to it being there. "Hey.

You okay?", she asked. She was holding an ice pack in her hand. "Yeah.", Chris grunted and sat up. Jill

plopped down beside him on the old couch, causing it to creak. "Here.", she said, applying the ice pack

gently to his burning forehead. The fire that had filled his body started to fade...the icepack sure did

feel good. "You slept for 3 hours. I was starting to get a bit nervous.", Jill said. Chris laughed. "Don't

worry about me, Jill. I'm okay.", he said. She blushed. "So, in a week we're going to the huge Spencer

Mansion.", Chris said. Jill moaned and threw her head down, her brown hair sheilding her face.

"Hey.", Chris said softly, lifting her head up with his hands. He brushed away wisps of brown hair from

her pained face and pecked her cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be fine.", Chris said. "I know...", she said,

staring at the gorgeous man in front of her. 'I'm just....", she started. She breathed shakily, not knowing

if she'd be able to finish her sentence without crying. "what?", Chris asked. "I...I..I'm just scared.", she

said, her voice cracking a bit. "Oh, Jill.", Chris said, pulling her close. She looked up at him. "I'll be

there for you.", he said. "Really?", she asked. "Always.", Chris said. Jill lied her head on Chris' strong

shoulder. It felt good, just to sit there and relax. Chris began stroking her hair gently. It was so soft and

shiny; like melting chocolate,. Then Chris realized he was sick. He didn't want to get Jill sick so he let

go of her suddenly, and Jill looked at him. "What's wrong?", she asked. She seemed slightly offended.

"I don't want to get you sick.", he told her. She grabbed his hands firmly, and looked him straight in

the eye. "Chris, I don't care if you get me sick, goddammit, I just want to...", she said but she stopped

short. "You just want to what?", Chris asked, a sly grin creeping upon his face. "Be with you.", she finished . Her eyes welled up with tears. "Jill....", was all Chris could say. The tough comrade Chris

knew was now melting into a affectionate young woman. He was astonished that SHE of all people

wanted to be with him.

Why him? Afterall, all the girls at school used to tease him and run away from

him. "Why me? I've been a jerk.", Chris said. "I knew you weren't inside. You're just amazing, Chris.

So sweet, handsome....", she said, but she was silenced by Chris' lips, who met her own, and she

wrapped her arms around the buff man before her. Jill had never loved somebody so much in her life.

After a few minutes of luxurious passion, the two let go of each other. "Oh, Jill.", Chris said, smiling.

"Oh, Chris.", she mimicked, grinning at the young buffoon. "I love you.", Chris said, and Jill thought

she was heaven. She never thought he'd say those 3 wonderful words in a million years; but she was

wrong. "I love you too!!", she exclaimed, feeling like she was on top of the world.

Chris loved her, and

that was all she really wanted. Her hair was ruffled, and Chris smoothed it down. "Hey Jill, I um..was

wondering...um...if you'd like to....um...go out to....um...dinner tomorrow.", Chris said, nervous,

starting to sweat. What if she rejected him? "I'd love to, baby.", she said, winking, and Chris sighed

with relief. Jill looked at him in disbelief. "You thought I was going to REJECT you?", she asked,

reading his mind. "Yes.", he said in a small voice. "Get real, Chris. I've had a crush on you since the

first day.", she said, and then she turned bright red. "Holy shit, did I just say that? Crap, I didn't mean to

say that.", she said, starting to ramble on about stupid things. It was a bad habit she had. If she was

nervous, she was bound to ramble. "What's going on here?", a cold voice suddenly asked. Jill froze; her

grey eyes widened and goosebumps crept across her skin. Chris felt a chill throughout his body.

------Who could it be?


	12. Kidnapped

"W-who's there?", Jill asked, her whole body shaking like an earth quake. She was scared; she could've

sworn she locked the apartment door. "Slacking off, I see.", the voice said, piercing the still air, echoing

throughout the dark room. "Chris..", Jill started. Chris grabbed on to her. "Over here, you two.". Chris

turned to see Albert Wesker standing before them. He did not look pleased. "Chris, I heard you passed

out.", Wesker said. "yes.", Chris said. "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WIDE AWAKE

PLAYING LOVE GAMES WITH JILL!?", Wesker roared, his voice shattering Jill's windows.

Pieces of glass flew into the room; one struck Jill's cheek and it began to bleed. It stung terribly;

Jill screamed and Chris gently pulled out the crimson stained piece of glass. "Don't touch her!!", Chris

yellled. "Oh?", Wesker asked, a smile forming across his face. He snatched Jill from Chris' lap. "Chris!

Help me!", she shouted. Before she could say anything else, Wesker grabbed her face and shoved it

into his. Chris watched in horror; Wesker wrapped his arms around her struggling body. Chris tried his

best to pry Wesker apart from him but Wesker was stronger, and kicked Chris back. "Dammit let GO

of her!", Chris shouted. Jill lay limp in Wesker's grasp as he continued to kiss her. Chris couldn't watch

anymore. He closed his eyes. Then he heard Jill scream. His eyes flicked open. "Chris, HELP ME!!",

she shouted. She was thrashing about on Wesker's back, as he dashed out of the apartment with her.

"JILL!!!!!!", Chris cried. He dashed out the door, but Wesker and his love were gone. "Oh no...what

have I done?", he asked, burying his head in his hands. Wesker had turned his world of hope into a

world of despair.


	13. Abuse

Jill thrashed about desperately, trying to escape Wesker's tightening grasp. He ran into the parking lot,

and threw her in his car trunk. He shut the lid and all went black for Jill. Wesker sped toward his

apartment, not so far away. "She's a feisty one.", Wesker thought to himself as he parked. He pulled

open the trunk and grabbed Jill, who attempted to scream. He clenched his fist and shoved it in her

mouth. Jill's face became increasingly purple until she suddenly fell limp in Wesker's grasp. He

removed his fist and carried her inside. He placed her in a chair and looked at her. He'd always wanted

a girlfriend. But girls always seemed to keep their distance from him. "Ah, Jill, What should I do with

you?", he asked aloud. Jill, unconcious, lay in the chair, her face a ghastly shade of grey, her bloodshot

eyes half open. Wesker picked her up. He decided he'd have some "fun" with her before she came to.

He began kissing her , ready to slide his tongue into her cold mouth. Jill's eyes fluttered open; she was

feeling weak, breathless, tired, and nauseous from being fisted. She saw Wesker about to plant his lips

on her and she punched him in the nose. Wesker stumbled back, shocked that Jill had awoken so fast.

"Were you trying to MOLEST me?", Jill asked in disgust. "Not exactly. I only wanted a kiss.", Wesker

said. 'You sick bastard.", Jill exclaimed. "Don't be calling me names Jill. Now that you're up, I think it's

time to teach you a lesson. For blowing off work.", Wesker said, cracking his knuckles. With one swift

hand, he slapped Jill across the face, bringing tears to her eyes. "Don't touch me.", she said. Wesker

punched her eyes, and continued to strike at the helpless woman. She finally stumbled backward until

she fell out the window. Wesker lived on the 1st floor of the building, so she had a short fall. She

staggered upward, rising from a flower bush. Wesker jumped out, following her. He grabbed her throat.

She struggled for air, kicking at Wesker. "Why are you doing this?", she panted in a squeaky voice. "To

make sure you don't fall for Chris.", Wesker hissed. He dropped Jill, and she fell to the ground, landing

on her back. She attempted to slide out her cellphone to call 911, but Wesker stomped on it. Silver

pieces of metal scattered across the cold pavement. Jill started to get up. "Listen. You tell ANYONE

what I did to you, and you'll be dead.", Wesker hissed. "Wha-what are you going to do to me?", Jill

asked. "Something awful.", Wesker replied, smirking. "WHAT!!!", she screamed, punching Wesker's sunglasses so they shattered in two. Wesker looked at her and snarled. He grabbed onto her arm and

dug his nails into her skin. Jill yelped. She managed to escape Wesker's grasp and ran all the way back

to her apartment in tears, her body aching and her heart yearning for Chris.


	14. Dunkin Donuts

The next day

Chris felt nauseous as he pushed open the great double doors of the RPD. He scanned his ID card and continued upstairs to the STARS office. He was worried about Jill. He would sure beat the crap out of Wesker....

Chris opened the white door to the STARS office. He saw Rebecca sorting through papers, and Barry smoking a cigar. Wesker was at his desk, feet propped up, arms behind his head. Chris noticed he was missing his sunglasses. "odd.", Chris thought. Wesker always wore his signature black sunglasses. Without them he just didn't look like Wesker. Next to Wesker sat Jill. Chris gasped; her hair was frizzy, dull, and clumpy. She looked up at Chris. Both of her eyes were black and swollen; Her arm had fingernail imprints and was badly bruised. Numerous bruises were on her cheeks. She looked down. "JilL!", Chris excalimed, walking over. "Get away.", Jill said quietly. Wesker was smiling, satisfied. "What?", Chris asked, shocked by jill's unkind words. "I said, GET AWAY FROM ME!", Jill shouted in a shaky voice. It sounded like she was going to cry. Chris had never seen his partner more unstable. "Jill will be working with me for a little bit, right Jill?", Wesker asked. "JilL! Hello, this man KIDNAPPED you!", Chris exclaimed. She looked down. "Wesker, you bastard, you did this to her. Didn't you?", Chris roared. "Oh-my-gosh, Jill. What happened.", Rebecca cried, running over. Jill ignored her. "What's your problem?", Chris asked. He was getting frustrated with Jill's rude behavior. Did Wesker brainwash her or something? Jill grabbed a piece of crumpled paper from her notebook and jotted something down. After a minute of so, she shoved it into Chris' hands. "File it.", she ordered in a cold tone. Her expression made Chris glance at the paper.

"_Chris-_

_I'm so terribly sorry about everything. Yes, Wesker caused these bruises. I can't talk to you; Wesker said if I did he'd hurt me some more.  
-Jill"_

Chris glanced at Jill, who was tearing up terribly now. Wesker didn't seem to care. "Chris, go file that paper, like she told you to.", he said, lighting a cigarette. When Wesker wasn't looking, Chris shoved the note in his pocket. For three long hours he worked quietly. "Lunch break.", Wesker announced. "See ya later.", Rebecca chriped, running out the door and down the hall. She'd been assigned to investigate the far end of Raccoon City where zombie reports were. She was going alone for a few days. Jill got up and dashed out the door. Barry pulled out a bagged lunch from the fridge and started eating a PBJ. He chewed loudly and Chris cringed at the noise. Wesker continued to work. "Chris.", someone hissed. Chris looked around. "C'mon already! I've been calling your name for 5 minutes!!", the voice called.. He looked out the door and saw Claire standing there. She smiled. "Claire!! You always know when I need comforting.", Chris said, embracing his sister. "Yeah. Your MySpace said "Chris is feeling emo.", she said, and they both laughed. Claire knew her brother would never cut himself; he always just put that message there when he felt depressed. The two walked out of the RPD into Dunkin Donuts. They sat down at a nice booth. Cliare propped her elbows on the table. "Bad girl.", Chris teased, and Claire laughed. Claire listened patiently as Chris explained everything. "Claire...Jill and I have grown close. And now, Wesker caught us kissing and he's beaten her. Taken her from me."., Chris said. Claire felt her brother's pain; she knew he really loved this girl. She was going to point out that she was the one who Chris hated two years ago, but she decided it would be best to keep it to herself. "I'm sorry, Chris.", Claire said. She watched Chris inhale jelly donut after jelly donut. "I've been worried about you Chris...", Claire said. "The whole outbreak..you know, its spreading faster and faster. There have been zombie reports.", she said, biting her lip. "I know.", Chris mumbled. He had forgotten all about that. Claire glanced at her watch. "I'd better get going. My college professor is kind expecting me.", she said. "Alright. Nice seeing you, Claire.", Chris said, hugging Claire tightly. "Ditto.", she causually replied, and she hopped on her motorcycle and sped away. Then a tight hand grasped Chris' ankle. "What the..." Chris muttered. He looked under the table.

To Be Continued....


	15. Jill's Inner Feelings

The first thing he saw was a pair of oddly familiar grey eyes. "Jill!", he exclaimed. He knelt down to the ground and extended his hand to her. She accepted it and stood up. She looked at Chris. Her eyes welled up. "Oh, Jill...are you alright? Do you hate my guts?", Chris asked her. She sniffled and buried her head in Chris' arms. Chris wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright....I'm here...", Chris said. Jill looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be hurt again. That's why I ignored you. Wesker said...he said to ignore you. But I can't!! I love you!", Jill exclaimed all at once, breathless, her words coming out jumbled, mixed with sniffles and tears. Jill had bust her ass to sneak out of the office to see him, when it was forbidden. "We can still see eachother outside of work.", Chris said. "I love you, Chris. I love working with you. It's so difficult....", she said. "I heard you and Claire talk. Thanks for caring.", she said. Chris looked at his partner. Her once happy face was now melancholy; it pained Chris to look at the large, raw, purple bruises across her cheeks. People stared at her. But did she care? No. Chris slid his fingers gently over a bruise, and Jill winced. "I'm sorry.", he murmured. When he saw the nail prints in her arm and numerous gashes scattered along her body, Chris lost it. "What did he do to you?", Chris asked, enraged, upset. "I'm so stupid...i let you down. I didn't save you. I'm sorry Jill.", he said. He looked down. "Chris! Don't talk like that. You tried...you couldn't do anything. Wesker attempted to kiss me again, Chris. He knocked me out by fisting my mouth so I couldn't breath. Then he struck me and did so many terrible things.", she said, her hand fluttering to her eyes, swollen and puffy. "Jill...you're still beautiful to me.", Chris said. Jill looked up at Chris in surprise. "I...am?", she asked. "Uhuh.", he said. "Oh, I love you!!!!", she exclaimed, and she threw herself onto him. They started kissing passionately, bodies bound together by Chris' powerful arms. Jill's beret fell to the floor. Everyone turned to watch them. Jill started to feel happy again. After a minute or so, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Chris. I have to go now. Wesker said if I behaved myself....we could still work together in the mansion. You and I.", Jill said. The news filled Chris with hope. "Ok, Jill. Get going. Remember: I love you.", he said. She nodded and picked up her beret. She carelessly placed it back on her head, and she bolted out the door. "Why can't we just live a perfect life.",, Chris thought to himself. Then, he noticed something under the table. Where Jill had been. He picked it up. "To Chris- if you are reading this, I guess you really do know where to look for things! I wanted to confess some stuff"

Chris gulped when he read that line. Confess? Jill? What did she have to confess?  
He read on. "I am 100% totally in love with you. I don't know if you knew that. I want you to have my heart forever. You are the one I want."

That line made Chris gush with happiness.

"Another confession is that I've been wanting to live with you for awhile now. I know these are pathetic confessions.."

Chris gasped. She really did like him.

"That's really all I have to confess. Meet me here at 5:00pm after work, okay? I have something for you.

-xoxoxJill"

Chris couldn't wait until 5PM.


	16. Playtime

Chris eagerly pushed open the doors to Dunkin' Donuts at exactly 5pm. HE was so excited. He couldn't wait to see what Jill would do to him. He didn't recognize her at first; she was smothered by crowds of people. Then, he saw her familiar friendly face. She waved him over, and Chris scurried over. "Hey baby.", she purred. She was sitting in a chair, her foot on one across from her. She had on a short, lacy, black dress. Chris' heart pounded. Her bruises seemed to be concealed with makeup. "Please, sit.", she said, lowering her leg. Chris sat, feeling jittery, and stupid, because he was dressed in his excer-size clothes, and he looked pathetic rather than handsome. "So, you found the note. I knew you would.", Jill said with a wink, smiling. "yeah, I have a keen eye.", Chris replied. He could feel himself starting to sweat. "Great.", he thought. "So, what are we going to do?", Chris asked, eager for his "date" with Jill.

"Oh, It's a surprise.", Jill said, giggling. With that, she got up, walked over to Chris, and helped him up. She placed her hands around his waist and Chris stood stiff ,still, and nervous. "Loosen up!", she exclaimed, nuzzling her head against his chest. "She's acting more cat-like than ever.", Chris told himself, smiling. He let his muscles relax. "That's better", Jill mumbled. She raised her head to meet his lips and she kissed fiercely, making Chris stumble backward a bit. Then, it all suddenly felt natural to him. He grabbed Jill's tiny frame and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Jill looked a bit surprised about Chris' sudden eagerness. When they released, Jill looked at Chris and asked, "Will you carry me?  
". Chris nodded and smiled. Her gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. The girl could not way over 100lbs; she felt like a feather to Chris. "Take me outside.", she whispered, and Chris obeyed. Outside, there was a shiny black limo waiting for the two of them. Chris helped Jill into the back. He followed. "It's so private....and nice.", Chris said. Suddenly, Jill pounced on top of Chris. "Kiss me.", she said softly. Chris pulled her close and the two starting kissing like never before. Their lips flattened against each other, and tongue intertwining, pleasure rushing through the two. Chris brought his hand to Jill's face and started to caress it. Within no time, the driver announced, "We're here." Jill got up and dusted off her dress. "You look beautiful, my love.", Chris told her. "You look so sexy, Chris.", she said, sighing, admiring every one of his toned, tan arms. Then, Chris picked her up again. "Where are we? He asked. Jill smirked and pointed.


	17. At The Movies

Chris saw the movie theater sign. "A movie?", he asked Jill. She smiled playfully, and grabbed his hand. She was surprised how rough it was; she rubbed her thumb across it, feeling numerous calluses.

"How did you get those?", she asked, her sweet face twisted into a concerned expression. "I've been playing too much drums I guess.", he said with a sheepish smile. "Oh, baby...", she said gently, bringing his damaged hand to her lips. She started smothering his hand with her lips. Chris looked at Jill, a surprised expression on his face. He'd never seen the woman so aggressive. "Better?", she asked, removing her lips from Chris' hand. "Much.", he said, smiling. "Care for a lift?", he asked her, extending his arms. Jill nodded, and jumped into his arms. Chris was holding her like a baby. He cradled her, rocking her back and forth. "Lets go.", he told Jill. They walked in to the theater, or rather, Chris did, and Jill wanted to see some romantic chick flick. Chris had his eyes set on seeing a scary movie, but since Jill insisted that they watched her movie, he decided to let it go. Anyways, there were zombie reports in the city. That sent shivers down the marksman's spine. "One large tub of popcorn, with a bag of skittles and 2 cokes.",. Chris said. He felt his face go hot when he noticed Jill was listening to his order. "Oh god, she probably thinks I'm a pig.", Chris said. He smiled to himself when he saw Claire walk into the theater and walk toward the zombie movie that was playing. That was Claire, for you. Always the tomboy, always daring, different, and outgoing. That's why Chris loved her.

"This way.", Jill said, interrupting his thoughts on Claire. "Oh-right.", he said, following Jill, who had leaped out of his arms and was now dragging him along. Chris scampered to catch up but Jill was too fast. She finally stopped and teased, "Does someone need a break?". She put one hand on her hip and leaned forward, jutting out her chin. Chris laughed and patted her on the back. "OW, easy, Chris. We're not all men!", she exclaimed. Chris' face fell. "KIDDING.", she said, and Chris burst out laughing. The two walked into the theater and took two private seats in the back. Chris reclined in his plush seat and propped his aching feet up on the seat in front of him. Jill hopped in his lap, startling him. "Share my food.", Chris said, and Jill eagerly shoved some extra buttery popcorn in her mouth. Chris handed her a coke. "Thanks Chris.", she said, smiling, and batting her eyelashes. They looked extra long tonight, and Chris wondered if she was wearing mascara. Her lips were also a cherry red, "Someone have too much koolaid?", Chris teased. "shut up.", she said, shoving him in the arm. Chris knew Jill was just playing, so he didn't bother shoving her back. The movie turned out to be horrible; it was dramatic, and boring, and Chris greatly detested it. However, Jill was into it, getting very emotional; crying when the dog died, laughing when the girl fell into the dumpster, and smiling when something good happened. The last scene of the movie showed the girl and the boy kissing. At that moment (Jill must have seen it before), Jill shoved her lips onto Chris', and the two started making out. Chris tucked strands of loose brown hair behind Jill's ears. Jill traced Chris' perfect muscles with her smooth fingertips, leaving goosebumps on his skin. Chris got tired, and Jill could tell. She got up so Chris could sit in her lap. "Are you sure?:, Chris asked in disbelief. Jill nodded, smiling a luring smile that enticed the young man to sit on her. He tried to be gentle, careful not to crush her. Afterall, he was a pretty bulky guy; he wasn't the skinniest guy on the block. Jill wasn't weak though; she supported his weight, which amazed Chris. "See, I'm not as weak as you thought.", she said. "I guess you aren't.", Chris mumbled, half asleep. "What?", Jill asked. "I guess you aren't.", Chris said again, louder, his eyelids falling heavy.

"Oh.", she said, and smiled. She pulled Chris' limp head against her chest, knowing he'd be more comforable that way. At first, he jerked up and blushed. "Jill...are...you...sure...", he started, but Jill held up her hand to cut him off. "It's fine. Go and rest.", she said, bringing his head down again. He nuzzled into her, feeling safe and comfortable, and Jill smiled. She was finally returning the favor. She watched the movie credits in absolute silence, and then drifted off in a peaceful sleep, joining Chris.


	18. Lunch Time

The next day when Chris walked into the STARS office, Wesker seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood. "Hello, Christopher.", he said, a smile manifested on his thin lips. "Hola.", Chris replied, and Wesker laughed. "Better not piss him off.", Chris thought, sliding into the revolving chair at his desk. Jill walked in, her face serious, all of her makeup removed. Chris looked in shock; Jill looked like a completely different person now; her painful bruises were visible (although they were starting to fade)

and her lips were a pale pink. Her grey eyes looked lifeless without the dramatic blue eyeshadow there to give them a boost. She sighed and tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "Hello, Jill.", Wesker said, patting down the seat next to him, as if he were commanding her to sit there. Jill gave him a grim smile and plopped down beside him. Chris remembered that she was working with Wesker. He groaned. Being without Jill was like torture for the man; he'd become addicted to her. Everytime he could, he'd steal glances. She looked so angelic, her determined face focused on the papers laid in her lap, her head tilted as if she were confused. Barry was chatting to Rebecca about something. Chris walked over to join their conversation. "So, how's your children, Barry?", rebecca asked. "Great. But having two girls is tough.", he joked, a smile creasing his plump face. He turned to Chris. "Howdy.", he said. "Hey.", Chris said, quietly, settling into a chair. "You've been quiet lately.", rebecca noted, looking at the stressed out Marksman. "yeah.", he agreed. "What? Not enough jill time?", Barry teased. Rebecca giggled, and Chris scowled. "Its not funny.", he said in a gruff voice. He hated when people teased him. "Chill. I was just messing with ya.", Barry replied gently, patting Chris on the shoulder. 'What's been up with jill, anyways?", Rebecca asked. There was silence She glanced over at the solemn woman. "She's been as cold as hell.", Rebecca said quietly. Chris looked down."Or rather, cold as the arctic, because hell is hot.", Barry teased, and even Chris laughed at that one. The laughter from the three was so loud that it caused Jill to look up. She looked at them, longingly, wanting to be part of the fun. She missed fooling around. Now it was all work and business, because she was under Wesker's control. Jill felt tears come to her ashy eyes and grabbed a tissue from Wesker's desk. She silently dabbed her eyes, while Wesker continued to work. She saw Chris glance at her and she looked down, not wanting him to see her this fragile. "Well, Jill's been cold ever since the day you went home sick.", Barry replied, looking at Chris. "yeah, I know.", he muttered. "Did you do something to piss her off?", Rebecca inquired, running her tiny fingers through her short brown hair. "I don't know.", Chris mumbled, not wanting to tell the two what had really happened. "Well, Chris, why don't cha have lunch with us today.", barry offered. Chris smiled. "Okay, I'd like that.", he agreed. Rebecca smiled. She had a crush on Chris, and if Jill was ignoring him, she decided that SHE would take advantage. "Lunch break.", Wesker announced, and Barry immeadiately sped for the fridge. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh; the man really did love his food. She got up and followed him to the fridge, where her bagged PBJ was waiting for her. Jill stayed in her chair. Wesker left the room, whistling. Chris wasn't really hungry, so he just kind of sat there, staring into the distance. Barry returned shortly, his hands wrapped around a big brown bag. He reached in eagerly and pulled out a big foot long Italian sub, a 32 ounce diet coke, a bag of Lays chips, and 2 donuts. Chris looked at Barry, nauseous. The man already had a weight problem, and all that food surely wasn't going to help. Barry took a huge bite of his sub and chewed loudly, his mouth wide open, bits of chewed up food visible. Chris thought he might throw up. "Ah, good old subway.", Barry said, (with food in his mouth) and specks of food flew out of his mouth and hit Chris in the arm. "I..uh....got to go.", Chris said, quickly getting up. He bolted out the door and to the bathroom, where he vomited into the sink. "What are you doing in here?", a soft voice asked. Chris saw the tiny frame of Rebecca looking at him, her emerald eyes almost popping out of her head. "Uh, I felt sick.", Chris stammered. "This is the girl's bathroom.", Rebecca replied, and Chris felt himself turn a deep shade of crimson. Rebecca smirked. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone.", she said kindly. She grasped Chris' hand and he sweated; what was Rebecca doing? Was she hitting on him?

Chris pulled back. He glanced at his watch. 30 minutes left of his lunchbreak. He wanted to see Jill. "I've got to get going.", Chris said quickly, and darted for the STARS office before Rebecca could utter a word.

"Jill!", he called breathless, but Jill wasn't in the room. He saw Barry eyeing him oddly. "Um, hi.", Chris said, pasting a fake smile on his face. "You thought I was Jill?", Barry asked, obviously amused. He chuckled. Chris turned around and ran down the hall. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and he heard a shout; hot coffee sloshed all over him and he mumbled "Shit!". He looked up to see who he collided with.

A/N: ah this is a boring chapter, sorry. Not my best writing!


	19. An Unbreakable Bond

He saw the shocked face of a young woman, and with a pang he realized it was Jill. Her mouth was curved into a perfect "O" and her dull grey eyes were wide with shock. Chris found himself on top of the woman, who's hand was trembling like mad. Chris was speechless. He had nothing to say. He wanted to apologize, but nothing came out. They laid there for a while, Chris laying stiffly on top of Jill's trembling body. Chris started to push himself up after a minute. "God Jill, I am so sorr-", he started, but he was silenced. Jill had yanked his face into hers, and Chris was hit with a crashing wave of surprise. She had stopped trembling and her arms were wrapped around Chris' shoulders. "I love you.", she said softly in his ear. Rebecca had stopped to watch, and jealously was rapidly building up inside of her. She bit her lip and clenched her petite fist, which was starting to shake. Tears flooded out of her inky eyes. She shoved her thumbnail into her mouth, desperately trying not to cry. With each new second the two lovers kissed, Rebecca felt more and more hate toward Jill. One of Jill's hands was now freely exploring Chris' body, feeling every muscle and vein, caressing it. Jill then abruptly squeezed his butt and Chris jumped. Jill smirked, knowing that he liked it. "Hey!", Chris stammered turning red. "You know you like it.", Jill said playfully, and the sudden glint in her eyes told Chris that she was happy. But Wesker...the two had completely forgotten about their controlling boss. Chris heard footsteps and he jumped off of Jill, who looked disappointed. Wesker looked at Jill. He extended his hands and pulled her up. Chris frowned. "Jillian, what did he do to you?", Wesker asked, his face full of concern. "Make up a lie!", Chris mouthed to Jill. "He pushed me down.", Jill said, her voice quivering, her face upset. Chris half smiled. Jill was a good actress. Wesker whipped around and faced Chris. "Did you hurt her?", he hissed, and Chris noticed that Wesker had an apparent crush on Jill. "Yeah.", Chris lied. "I'll teach you not to mess with my girlfriend!", Wesker snarled, and he smacked Chris hard across the face, blood trickling down his jaw. Jill watched on in horror, silent, white as a ghost. "Girlfriend?", Chris asked, his voice sounding whiny. "yes. Jill and I are going out.", Wesker said, his face transforming into a smirk. "No we are not!", Jill screamed, and Wesker turned to face her. "We never were! You're just trying to get Chris to hate me!!!", Jill screamed, and Chris watched the scene. Jill was sticking up for him. "You bastard.", Wesker hissed, and he raised his fist to strike her, but Chris grabbed it. "Don't touch her.", Chris growled. Jill got behind Chris, her body shaking violently. Chris grabbed her and the two of them returned to the office, hand in hand. Wesker followed, on their heels.

"Short day.", wesker had announced in a defeated tone. Everyone seemed relieved to be able to leave early. Chris smiled, knowing that he had caused it. "This isn't over, Redfield.", Wesker hissed. Chris strode out, ignoring the blonde man. Someone grabbed his hand. Jill.

"Hi, Chris. I was, uh, wondering, if you wanted to spend the night.", Jill said, blushing. "Of course.", Chris said softly, and he pecked her on the lips, making the girl smile brightly, sunlight reflecting off of everyone of her perfect, straight, pearly white teeth. "yay!", she chirped softly, reminding Chris, oddly enough, of Claire when she was younger.

"_CHRIS!!!!", a tiny voice called. Chris turned to see his 9 year old sister dashing toward him, her auburn hair bouncing in fluffy pigtails, her chubby cheeks rosy and her blue eyes bright. "Hey, kiddo! What's up?", Chris asked his little sister Claire, picking her up and hugging her. She looked at him with pleading puppy eyes. "Can you take me for a ride on your motorcycle? PLEASE??", she had asked, her hands clasped like an angel's, her young face pleading with so much emotion...._

_Chris knew that 9 year olds shouldn't be riding motorcycles. He, at 15, shouldn't have been eiether, but who cared, anyways? His parents didn't give a damn about what he did. "Please?", Claire repeated, her soft, sweet voice ringing in his ears. "Okay....just this once.", he had replied. "yay!", she had exclaimed softly, clapping her little hands together...."Chris...", a voice called._

"Chris? Chris?", the voice repeated, and Chris saw Jill, pateintly looking at him, her hands in her pockets. "Oh. Sorry.", Chris said, blushing. Jill shook her head and laughed. "What were you thinking about this time?", she asked , teasing the man. "I was thinking about Claire.", he replied, and Jill looked at him kindly. "You two are close, hmm?", she asked, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, we are. But not as close as us two.",Chris said in a soft tone, and Jill responded by gazing at him lovingly. "Oh Chris....", she said softly. "Oh, Jill...", Chris mocked and Jill gave him an affectionate noogie in response. Chris laughed and Jill turned pink with pleasure.


	20. Tension and Romance

Jill and Chris walked hand in hand to Jill's convertible, where Chris lounged in the passenger seat. Jill was driving carefully, her eyes intently focused on the blurring road. Chris was going to tell her that she was speeding, but he decided not to piss her off. After 10 minutes or so, Jill pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and stopped the car. Chris hopped out and Jill followed suit. "So what are we gunna do?", Chris asked. "Ah, I don't know. I just wanted to spend time with you.", Jill told him, winking. Chris grinned a goofy grin and followed Jill inside to the elevator. She pushed the "UP" button and then hit floor 10. "You're up pretty high.", Chris noted and Jill laughed. "What, are you scared?", she asked. Chris's face was pressed to the see through glass wall of the elevator. It gave a magnificent view of Raccoon; Jill smooshed her face up against it next to his and sighed. "It really is beautiful.", she said in a muffled tone. Someone tapped her on the back and she jumped. She slowly turned around to face them. Some man looked at her impatiently. "Excuse me...", he said, eying Jill rather oddly. Jill blushed. "So sorry!", she chirped, and grabbed Chris's hand. The two of them darted out of the elevator and burst out laughing. Jill led Chris to her apartment. She opened the door. "Ta-dahh!!", she exclaimed, and Chris smiled. He'd been in here once before; the night of the Wesker incident. The room was repaired, and decorated a bit more. He walked around, and looked at the pictures. He saw one of Jill and another young man and sucked in his breath. Jill came over beside him to observe what he was looking at. "Who's that?", Chris asked. "My ex.", Jill replied. She made a disgusted face, and Chris felt a rush of relief. "You still like him?", Chris asked Jill. Her face shriveled up some more. "Hell no! That man was a goddamned bastard.", she exclaimed, venom in her voice. "I have you though. You're much better.", she said, smiling at her admirer. "Are you trying to ask me out?", Chris said in a sultry tone. Jill's mischevious smile grew. "Maybe.", she said, blushing a bit. "So, will you go out with me then?", Chris asked, holding out a red rose. "How romantic!", Jill thought. To Chris, she said, "Of course, my handsome!!", she exclaimed, embracing the young man, and making him turn pink. "What? You don't like hugs?", she teased. "You're too beautiful, Jill.", Chris said. Jill rolled her eyes. "Oh, please.", she said, trying to hide her extreme pleasure at Chris's compliment. She didn't want to sound concieted. Chris plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. "ooh, Gilmore Girls!", Jill exclaimed as the image popped onto the screen. Chris made a face to himself and pulled out a book. Jill didn't seem to notice; she was involved in that show. They sat like that, in silence for a while. Then, a sudden hand whipped Chris's book right out of his hands.

"Hey!", Chris exclaimed when he saw Jill mischeviously smiling. His book was scattered on the ground, a few feet away. "Chris, give me a-", Jill started, but she was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking. Jill jumped to her feet and peered at the door. When she saw her ex, a cold sweat popped

in her armpits. "Oh no. Why is he here.", she mumbled. Chris would be so angry with her...

"Jilly.", the man said in a Texan accent. "I thought I dumped you, Kevin.", she said quietly, approaching him so Chris wouldn't hear her. "I want you back.", he stated aloud, and Jill winced. "You're so lovely, goddamnit. A day without you is like a crack addict's day without coccaine." he said dreamily, gazing at his crush. "What are trying to get at?", Jill asked nervously, narrowing her eyes. "That a day without you is torture. Without you, Jilly, I'm incomplete.", he stated, placing a hand to his heart. Jill felt nauseous. Chris had heard voices and was now crept over to the wall before the corner where the door was. He saw another man standing next to Jill and he felt a surge of anger. 'Don't call me Jilly.", Jill hissed. "Jill.", he said softly, and Jill's expression softened a bit. "Just go, okay? I'm over with you. I have a boyfriend.", Jill said, almost whining. The man smirked. "Your boyfriend is me.", he said, and grabbed Jill and began to kiss her. "get off.", she cried in a muffled tone. Chris couldn't believe that she was just LETTING him kiss her. Finally, she gave him a kick in the gut and held her pistol to his forehead. "Stop it now.", she hissed. She readied her finger on the trigger. "Gunna kill me, huh?", he said mockingly. "I will if you dare come any closer.", she said stiffly. The man backed away and darted out the door, leaving Jill pointing her gun at the door. She shakily dropped the weapon and backed away. She bumped into Chris, and she thought "Oh shit!", because it had just hit her that Chris had been watching the whole entire scene. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Someone's a player, huh?", Chris asked, his voice sounding icy cold. Jill turned away from her and ran for her bedroom, tearing up with each step she took. She slammed the door behind her and jumped into her covers. She was tired and extremely upset. Soon her door opened. She knew It had to be Chris. She shoved her face into the pillow. "jill...", he started. He sounded exasperated. "Go away!", Jill shouted in a muffled voice. "Jill, I'm not mad at you.", he said softly. "You sounded like it.", she replied coldly, lifting her tear streaked face from the pillow. "Oh Jill..", he said softly. Jill burst into full tears, her voice breaking and her eyes squeezed shut, streams of salty tears swimming down her cheeks. Chris sat down on the bed beside her, hugging her close. She buried her face in his shirt, and Chris patted he r back. "I didn't mean to upset you.", Chris murmurred, mesmerized by jill's appearance. He felt bad at how he had flamed up at Jill when she was only trying to do the right thing. "I'm not going out with him.", she said shakily. "I know. I believe you. I'm sorry I called you a player.", Chris told her. She sniffed and looked at Chris. "Sleep with me.", she demanded, wriggling out of his grasp and moving over so there was room for Chris to crawl in the covers. Chris blushed. "Ahh, Jill..um..", he stammered, turning red. They had just started their relationship. He wasn't ready to make love yet. "Chris, if you don't want to sleep wth me, you don't have to.", she said seriously. "We're not doing anything, are we?", Chris asked nervously. "No! You silly goose.", Jill said. Chris's muscles slackened and slid in the comfy bed next to Jill. She turned her body so she was facing him. Chris couldn't say anything, he stared at her in silence. She was right there next to him, in a skimpy little nightgown, and Chris had never felt more awkward in his life. He was in a white tank and boxers. "_I'm next to Jill, in bed....something is just not right....", _Chris thought, but he was interrupted by Jill. She leaned in closer and Chris could see her face clearly, for she was only a few inches away. "This is awkward.", he finally muttered. Jill receded a bit and then gazed at Chris. "Chris, if this is too awkward...", she started. 'No, it

s just that...i don't know.", Chris mumbled. Jill stared at his blue eyes, and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "Chris...", Jill began. Chris muffled her words with his mouth. He place his lips on Jill's and she pulled him closer. "I love you.", he said. Jill's cheeks grew rosy and warmth brewed inside of her body.


	21. Emotionally Unstable

The next morning Chris was surprised to find himself in jill's bed. "Oh damn...", he muttered, not sure if it was a bad or a good thing. Jill was sleeping peacefully beside him, one delicate hand grasped onto his arm and Chris couldn't help but smile. She looked so....angelic, compared to what she normally looked like. He slowly and carefully removed her hand from his limb and sld out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He realized that it was Saturday and relief flooded throughout him. No work, no Wesker. He ploped down on her couch, legs outsretched, arms propped behind his head. About an hour later, Jill stepped out to join him. His gaze met hers. "Hi.", she said, sitting down beside him. "Hey, Jill.", he replied. Chris looked down, unable to meet her eyes anymore. She put one arm around him. "Whats the matter?", she inquired, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't reply. "Are you mad at me? Oh my god, is it because we slept together?", she started, her eyes widening with shock. "No, Jill, I'm not mad, I love you very much. It takes time for a man to get used to sleeping with a goddess.", he replied, looking at Jill. She turned a thousand shades of pink and smiled. Chris had spent the whole week trying to compose a song to Jill, to show his unconditional love for her. He couldn't, since he was musically challenged, but he DID find a song about "Jillian." Claire had told him about it, since she was all into metal and that shit. The song was called "Jillian (I'd Give My Heart) and Chris had praticed REAL hard to hit the high notes in that song. He couldn't do it, so he decided he would sing it an octave or two lower, so it would sound better. Chris kneeled beside Jill, and she gave him a puzzled look. "Um...why are you kneeling to me?", she asked, her tone implying that whatever he was doing was awkward. Chris cleared his throat and sung: "'I'd....give my heart, give my soul, I'd turn it back its my fault, your destiny is forlorn, have to wait till its undone, give my heart, give my soul, i'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way."

Jill seemed to recognize the song and her face lit up like a lantern. Chris bowed and they both laughed. Jill pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Chris, that was so thoughtful and wonderful! The only problem is that this song is about a guy leaving a girl name Jillian....", she said. Chris blushed, then stammered, "Uh-I'm sorry. Hope that didn't uh offend um you...",

Jill threw back her head and laughed, a field of short brown hair swirling in the air. "You are so cute.", Jill told Chris. He blushed. "So.....its a Saturday, there's nothing to do, and we leave tomorrow for the masnion.", Chris said aloud. "mhm.", Jill replied, now snuggling into him. "What now?", he asked her.

Jill adjusted her nightgown. "Let's get dressed and find something to do.", she suggested. "Okay.", Chris said. He started throwing off his clothes and Jill stared at his bare body, mezmerized. "Damn it, Jill, don't look!", she thought but god Chris was so....handsome. he smiled, pleased by her reaction.

"You like what you see don't you?", Chris asked, smirking. "Shut it.", Jill replied, her face turning bright red. Chris laughed. "Well, you can go and be a show off, but there is no way in hell I'm undressing in front of you.", Jill replied. She wasn't about to give Chris satisfaction. Chris shrugged.

"Whatever.", he replied, and Jill strode into her bathroom, and Chris heard the click of the lock.

He shrugged and threw on some underclothes, pants, and a tee in no time. He began to make breakfast for himself, forgetting about Jill. He was stirring the oatmeal when Jill came out in her signature tube top and mini. She placed a hand on her hip and glanced at Chris. "Uh....here, you have this!", Chris exclaimed suddenly, shoving the bowl of oatmeal in her hands. She gave him a puzzled look. "Digging through my food?", she asked with a smirk. "Well, I was hungry...but you deserve it much more. Eat.", he ordered and Jill shrugged, digging the silver metallic spoon into the mass of hot oats. She lifted up the now full spoon and admired it in the sunlight. Light danced off of it and steam rose off the porridge.

"I love the sun.", she said randomly, shoving the utensil into her hungry mouth. Now it was Chris's turn to shoot her a puzzled look. She blushed and continued eating. "This is really good, Chris.", she told him, and to her surprise and his pleasure, he pecked her oatmeal stained lips. "Chris!", she exclaimed, giggling like a little girl. He winked and placed his arm around her. "mmm...", Chris said softly.

"God, Chris. Do you know how much I f**king love you?", Jill asked. Chris smiled. "Of course I do. You adore me.", he stated, placing a hand on his heart. Jill snatched the hand and brought it to her face.

"What was that?", he purred, and Jill pulled his face in. "Screw oatmeal. I want you.", she whispered, and pulled a surprised Chris onto her. The oatmeal bowl clattered to the ground, shattering into millions of glass bits, and a glob of oats soared into the air and landed onto one of the tiles on the kitchen floor.

"Imagine if Wesker found out what we're doing...", Jill said softly, releasing her mouth from Chris's. Chris gave her a stern look. "Wesker doesn't matter!!! He can't involve himself in our personal lives!", Chris said sharply. Jill looked down at first, but then her innocent grey eyes met Chris's aqua ones. "You're right.", she said, her voice shaking a bit. She stood up and clenched her fists. Chris could sense her anger and he came up behind her, cradling her shaken body. "I hate wesker.", Jill mumbled. "I do too, Jill.", Chris agreed. He glanced out the window where he caught their refelction. Then he smiled, because goddamnit, Jill and him looked so good together. She was the charming good girl, and he was sexy bad boy. Jill turned to face him suddenly, wondering why he was so happy. Her sincere face blocked Chris's view and he twitched, startled. "Why are you so happy?", she murmurred, taking his hands, and swinging them in rhythm with hers. "Because I'm with you Jill. Why else would I be happy?", he replied. Jill smirked. "yeah, are you glad you're with me?", she asked playfully. Chris's expression fell. "JILL! You KNOW I'm happy to be with you!", he exclaimed. He looked hurt, and Jill felt a pang of regret. "Relax, I was kidding.", she said quickly, pulling him into a romantic embrace, feeling how tense his muscles were. "Be right back.", Jill told him. She was going to give him a camera

as a present, just to show how much she loved him. But she had forgotten about the oatmeal and her quick bare feet slid over the lumpy mess and Jill went flying. Chris's eyes just about bulged out of his head as he watched Jill fly like superman, aiming right for the door, face first....

"Nooo!!", Chris cried out, jumping over the oatmeal and outstretching his arms, just barely catching Jill by her petite ankles, her body spasming in the air. Chris let go of one ankle, causing Jill almost to fall, but he sturdilly grabbed her around the waist and felt her heavy breathing. "Easy now.", he murmurred. He carried her over to the couch and placed her onto it. The woman was still in shock; her eyes wide open, fear reflecting in her pupils. Her mouth was shaped into a perfect 'O" and she was stiff as a bone.

Chris bit his lip, and eventually, Jill's limbs went limp, her eyes shut, and she slumped over, her head limply falling to her chest. "oh my god.", Chris said, rushing to her aid. He used one arm to raise her head, but it fell back down, and he saw the whites of her eyes. Chris was sweating now. "Jill?", he asked. Suddenly, she started thrashing like a fish out of water, screaming,, throwing her head back, kicking at Chris. Chris backed away and watched Jill flail around like a maniac. 10 seconds later, she opened her eyes and started crying. Chris was shocked. What was wrong with her? Was she epileptic?

Did she have bipolar? He scurried over. "Jill?", he asked, shaking her gently. "Chris! Chris!", she panted, resting her pale face on his chest. He embraced her, stroking her back softly. He felt her tears soak into his shirt. "I'm here. It's alright. What happened?", he asked nervously. "I....tripped...and then...passed out....I had...a....nightmare...about....losing.....you.", she gasped through tears. "aw, Jill, I'd never leave you!", he exclaimed. She lifted up her head to meet his eyes. "No....as in...you being killed!", she exclaimed, and burst into even more tears, rivers of sorrow flowing down her fair cheeks.

"Chris....I fear he's coming for me....", she said, whimpering. "Who? Your ex?", Chris asked, concerned. "No....Wesker.", she stated. "I'll be here. It's okay.", Chris said softly, cradling her. He'd never seen Jill so emotionally unstable. Usually she was a strong, rash, headstrong woman but today she was weak, broken, and insecure. Chris got a feeling that she had been bottling up her emotions.

"Jill, you don't have to hide anything.", he reassured her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want you to see me this way, Chris.", she stated flatly. "Jill, it's really O.K.", Chris told her.

She turned away. Jill didn't want Chris to see her in such a fragile state. She wanted him to believe she was strong, tough, and sane. She had failed. "Look, I need to be alone for a bit.",she told him, heading toward the bathroom. "Okay, I'll guess I'll go home.", Chris said calmly. Jill froze in her tracks. "Don't. Stay. I mean, if you don't mind waiting a bit.", she said quietly. "Okay.", Chris replied. Jill locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry.

A/N: I had such bad writer's block, but here you go, an extra long chapter of fluff. Yeah, it's corny but hey this is a love story. R&R!!

-Sierra


	22. Photoshoot!

the wait was unbearable for Chris. He was impatiently drumming his fingers on the wooden coffee table, leaving slight scuff marks. Chris didn't care; he just wanted to see Jill. Something inside Chris told him to be quiet. He slowly stopped drumming, and his ears picked up a faint sound. He arched his eyebrows in surprise and strained his head to hear where it was coming from. The bathroom. Great.

Chris silently strode toward the bathroom door and pressed his ear against the wooden frame. He heard gasps and sniffles and Jill's sobs. He leaned against the door, shifting his body weight, eager to hear more. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but this was important. Jill stopped crying abruptly when she heard the door creak (from Chris's weight). Shakily, she opened the door and came face to face with a crouching Chris. "Jill, I'm sorry...", he said softly, but Jill looked at him a bit hurt. "I asked you to wait, not eavesdrop.", she said softly. Her large grey eyes looked defeated. "C'mere.", Chris said, getting up and pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry.", he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "Chris....", Jill murmurred. "Mhm?", Chris replied, still nuzzling into her. "Um...do you think you could let me finish up in here?", she asked weakly. Chris let go of her, surprised and humiliated. "Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry.", he mumbled, and backed away from the door. Jill forced a smile and closed the door, pressing her back against it, letting her tiny feet slide against the cold marble floor. Eventually, they gave way and her body collapsed in a heap on the ground. What was she doing? Why was she hiding? Then she remebered that she had originally wanted to put on some makeup. She applied some cherry red lipstick, blue eyshadow, and blush to bring out her facial features. She applied a dab of mascara and looked herself over. "Good enough.", she said aloud and opened the door. Chris stared at her in awe, his mouth dropping open. "Oh, please Chris. Don't act so shocked.", Jill said. Chris snapped out of his fixation and laughed. "Why not?", he asked, approaching her ever so slowly. "because. It's just me.", she pointed out. Chris was now inches from her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jill waited for the kiss, but it never came. She let go of Chris and scowled at him. He chuckled. "What? You want some love?", he asked slyly. "Yes, Chris. What the hell! Why didn't you kiss me?", she demanded. Chris knew she was upset, since she always valued their relationship. "Because. I don't want to get that on my lips.", he said, prodding her pouty upper lip with his fingertip. Jill blushed and looked down. How much of an idiot was she!! "Sorry. I was being a needy jerk.", Jill said. Chris grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so his eyes met hers. "Jill. Don't ever say that. You just wanted love. You are not needy, and you are not a jerk. Understand?", he said softly, pulling her into a lip-lock. Jill nodded as she pressed her lips onto his. Then, pulling apart, she looked him square in the eye. "Listen, Chris. Tomorrow, we leave for the Mansion. I want to spend one day with you before we...part.", Jill sniffed. To her disappointment, her voice was cracking. For a second, she almost cried, but she didn't want to upset Chris so she swallowed and spit out "Wait here."Jill then took off to find the camera she had bought for Chris. It was sitting in her closet, a layer of dust coating its silver frame. Jill blew off the grime and wiped the device with her shirt. She hid the item behind her back and walked over to Chris. "I...wanted you to have this.", she said quietly, blushing. She handed Chris the camera and he gasped, pleased. 'Oh, Jill! You didn't have to do this. Come here! I love you, you big sweetie.", he gushed, pulling Jill close. Then he held up the camera so it faced the two of them and said "Smile!". Instead, Jill forced her lips on his, and the camera snapped a shot of the two face to face. Chris smirked. "Well, that works too." he said, laughing. "You betcha!", she replied merrily, grinning with a toothy smile. Chris hit the review button and Jill placed her hands around him, her head resting gently on his shoulders, her eyes straining to get a good look at their picture. "aww.", Chris said. He held it in Jill's face and she could see a good shot of her pecking Chris. Chris looked like an excited little kid going on a rollercoaster. "Can I borrow the camera for a second?", Jill asked softly. She slid her fingers on the cool metal, liking the way it felt. "I just got it!", Chris exclaimed. Jill pouted. "Kidding . Sure. Anything for you, my love.", he replied, handing her the tiny digital camera. "Photoshoot!", Jill chirped. Chris smugly grinned and stepped in front of the camera. Jill must have took a million shots; pictures of him posing, pictures of him making funny faces, and pictures of him topless. She kept on squealing like a little guinea pig, which made Chris chortle out laughing. "what's funny?", she asked coming over, striding so elegantly. "N-nothing.", Chris stuttered. He suddenly got the image of a fat guinea pig with Jill's short bob squeezed into a blue tank and a black mini. Then he lost it. "Tell me what's funny.", Jill demanded impatiently. "You''ll hate me.", he shot back. "Nuh-uh. I'll never hate you. No matter what you do to me, I'll never hate you.", jill stated. "uh-huh.", Chris said and Jill playfully punched his arm. "Tell MEEEeee!", she begged. She got down on her hands and knees and made a puppy face at him. Chris thought she looked so damn cute like that, so he decided to give in. "I got this image of you as a guinea pig....not because you look like one, its because....", he started. "I sound like one.", Jill finished , surprising him. "Well yeah...no offense. I mean, it's cute. But how did you know I was going to say that?", Chris replied, gazing at her. "I just knew. And, people used to call me a guinea pig when I squealed over things...", she said solemnly. Chris snatched the camera out of her hands. "hey!", she exclaimed. "That was rude!", she added in. "YOUR turn for a photoshoot.", Chris said. "Okay.", she replied, giggling like a little girl.

Chris snapped various shots of her posing. She blew kisses toward the camera and Chris chuckled. After about 5 minutes or so, Jill pranced over. 'Let me see.", she said softly, and Chris displayed the pictures for her. "You like?", she asked. "No shit.", Chris replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Jill felt so flattered; no man, not even her ex, had liked her or complimented her so much; it made her feel so good....."You're the best.", Jill murmurred, releasing herself from Chris. "Am I, hmm?", Chris asked, embracing her. "Yeah. You're so damn hot.", Jill confessed. She tried to peek at Chris topless whenever she could....he had a great body. Chris ran his fingers through Jill's short, soft, chocolate bob. "You're a natural brunette.", he stated. "Mhm.", she replied simply. "Don't ever dye it.", Chris told her. She turned to face him. "Why?", she asked. "I like you brown...but you'd look good anyway.", he reassured her. "Damnit I love you.", Jill purred. "I can see why.", Chris boasted. Jill smirked. This was going to be a fun day.

A/N: yes! Finally finished this chapter....it's kinda boring....


End file.
